In recent years, deaths have been reported that are caused by viral infections such as SARS (severe acute respiratory syndrome), noroviruses, and avian influenza. At present, because of developments in transportation and mutation of viruses, the world faces the risk of a “pandemic” that is an epidemic of viral infection throughout the world, and there is an urgent need for countermeasures. To deal with such a situation, the development of vaccine-based antiviral drugs is hastened. However, since vaccines have their own specificity, they can only prevent infection with specific viruses. At hospitals and clinics, nosocomial infection is a serious problem, and this is also being recognized as a social problem. The nosocomial infection is contagious infection with MRSA (methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus) brought into a hospital by a carrier or an infected person or with MRSA strains of Staphylococcus aureus that are caused by antibiotic administration. Such contagious infection occurs from a patient directly to other patients and health professionals or through the health professionals, used articles such as white coats, pajamas, and bed sheets, or an environment including walls and facilities such as air conditioners. Therefore, there is a strong demand for the development of an antiviral member capable of exhibiting bactericidal and antiviral effects effective for various viruses and bacteria.
As means for solving the foregoing problems, there is a virus inactivating sheet that uses a composite body composed of a resin containing thereinside inorganic porous crystals that support antibacterial metal ions such as silver ions or copper ions (Patent Literature 1). Virus inactivating agents containing iodide-cyclodextrin clathrate compounds dissolved therein have been reported (Patent Literatures 2, 3, and 4).